Untitled
by Kyouji
Summary: Short n' sweet shonen ai story.


Untitled

Untitled  
By Kyouji

  
  


Rowen woke to small rustling sounds and slowly sat up, blinking grainy eyes. He could still see only darkness through the open blinds. Glancing to the clock at his bedside, he groaned. 5:30. There was a light on in the room, though, a small lamp by Sage's bed. His gaze shifted to the newly made-up bed. No Sage? He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft voice. 

"Didn't mean to wake you." It was said half apologetically. Rowen glanced to Sage, but his attention shifted to what the blond was doing. There was a suitcase on the very end of the bed, primly folded clothes nestled snugly inside. A few closed boxes were resting in a neat stack by the door. 

Rowen asked the most obvious question. "Where are you going?" 

Sage gave him a sidelong glance, then smiled sadly. "Yamaguchi. College. I've got an early flight. I just had to do a few more things before I left." The suitcase closed with a quiet zip, and Sage hefted it to place it by the door. Rowen could feel a lump in his throat. This was the day he'd been dreading, the day he'd tried so hard to forget about. In fact, he _had_ forgotten about it. 

So much to say, so many feelings to convey, but all he got out was: "Need any help?" 

"Help would be appreciated." Sage still had that strange smile on his face, lavender eyes resting on azure, never knowing the effect they had. 

"Let me just pull some clothes on." Rowen scrambled from his own bed, tugging a pair of rumpled jeans over the Scooby Doo boxers he'd worn to sleep. Sage had always laughed at that, among other things. Rowen's side of the room was full of science fiction and cartoons, a constant mess, where Sage's side was -- had been -- stylishly furnished, and nothing short of immaculate. Drifting along in his musings, Rowen hauled a simple black tee over his head, then turned back to Sage, running a hand through unkempt blue. "Shall we?" he asked as he leaned over to scoop up the box at his feet, offering a lopsided grin. 

"We shall." Sage slung the strap of the suitcase over his shoulder, then bent down to get his own box. Thus burdened, they made their way to the door, and out to the taxi Sage had called for earlier. After loading his final bag into the stuffed trunk, Rowen headed in to see what they'd missed. 

Sage met him coming down the stairs, hands empty. "You got the last of it. Thanks so much for helping me." He had continued his descent as he spoke, and stopped just in front of Rowen. Of all the things he had expected from Sage, uncertainty was not one of them. "Rowen, I..." There was a slight pause, one that had the archer's stomach suddenly fluttering. "I'll miss everyone. You'll tell them that, won't you?" He just nodded dumbly. He should have known better than to get his hopes up. "Thanks for everything." Rowen was graced with a radiant smile, and then a quick hug. He forced his usual grin, for Sage's sake, then watched helplessly as he walked to the door, alabaster hand falling on the doorknob for what would be the last time. He turned back as he opened the door, and gave what had to have been meant for a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll keep in touch." 

Rowen was suddenly reminded of a movie he and Sage had watched together, on some night when the others had all been out. Mandy Slade's voice drifted into his thoughts as the door slowly closed behind Sage. _It's funny how beautiful people are when they're walking out the door._   


* * * * *

  


He was greeted by a smiling young woman, dark brown hair tumbling to her shoulders. Hazel eyes narowed in thought a moment, then she spoke in a soft voice. "You're one of Mia's friends, aren't you?" At his nod, her smile broadened, and she hurried him inside to the large apartment. "Thought so. If you need anything, just ask." And then she trundled off, leaving him alone by the door to watch the other party-goers, looking for someone he might recognize. 

He spotted Cye first, the Brit deep in conversation with three beaming girls, constantly blushing at everything they said. Cye hadn't changed at all; it made him smile. Next he saw Kento, busy piling foodstuffs onto a plate. The watcher noticed that he'd finally lost his baby fat, face and body hardened into more angular patterns. Ryo and Mia were together - which hardly surprised him - together and buried in a crowd of laughing people, Ryo looking dreadfully uncomfortable in the tie that had been forced on him. He chuckled, happy that those two, at least, had found contentment. Continuing their search, his eyes finally found what they had unconsciously sought. There, surrounded by a flock of falsely pretty girls, was Sage. He had a look of mock interest and a plastic smile, but he was still..._beautiful._

Before Rowen could realize he was staring, Sage had noticed him, and was heading over, trailed by his adoring followers. He had a genuine smile on his face, one of those sun-dazzlers that only Sage could give. Rowen managed a weak return, and his fingers curled in some semblance of a wave, before his hand dropped uselessly to his side. The first thing he took note of was that Sage was taller than he was. That surprised him a little. The last time they'd seen each other, it had been the other way around. He had to remind himself that it had been well over two years since he'd seen his friends. Two years, and little had changed, despite his newfound height. 

As soon as Sage was close, Rowen was assaulted by a cloud of expensive perfumes. Every one of Sage's fan club had followed him. His hand involuntarily went to his nose, and Sage tried to hide a smirk. Glowering at Sage as though that were his fault, Rowen jerked his hand back to his side, then laughed a little at himself. 

"Mia said it was hard to get in touch with you; she didn't think you were coming," Sage said, taking a sip from his glass. 

"Yeah, I've been bus--" 

"Sage, who's your friend, huh?" An obviously tipsy girl suddenly latched onto Sage's arm, grinning up at him rather foppishly. Some of the surrounding women gave her an open scowl. Sage's smile strained, and he gave Rowen a somewhat apologetic look. 

"This is an old friend. Rowen." It was a struggle for him to stay upright when his name was said with so much warmth. He suddenly felt very irritated. The girl was hanging on Sage as if he were some shiny new toy. That's the way they all treated him, really. They just wanted another pretty thing to call their own, to show off to everyone else. _How are you any different?_ a mocking little voice in his head queried. He quelled the voice as best he could, berating it. 

"Well aren't you going to introduce me, Sage?" She tittered at him, fluttering thick lashes and tossing her dyed blonde hair. Her voice was a high-pitched, insistent whine that had Rowen doing all he could not to grind his teeth. Sage looked like he was getting a headache, and no wonder, if he'd had to deal with _that_ all evening. 

"Rowen... this is Rina." The girl giggled and twisted like a stroked cat, and the expression on Sage's face said he should have been rolling his eyes. Then each of the others forced an introduction on him. His head was swimming with names and too much perfume in one place, and he wouldn't have been able to restate any of them had his life depended on it. Well, none but Rina. She was, by far, the worst of them. It didn't help the situation that Sage put up with it, instead of putting her off. She pouted her ultra-glossed lips at him, and clung to his arm, and Sage simply plastered on a look of interest. Rowen stayed to talk briefly, little things discussed like what his major was -- A giggle. "Sage is a pre-med student." -- and how their families were doing. _What is she to him?_ Rowen caught himself wondering. _Girlfriend..? No, he wouldn't commit to someone like that. Not someone so superficial. Would he?_

After a while, Sage was hauled away by the arm, Rina exclaiming over the view the apartment had of the city. Rowen politely declined his invitation to go feign interest in a city he'd seen most of his life, and instead made his way to a nicely unoccupied couch, curling against the arm of it with a drink in hand. Thusly he spent most of the evening, just watching the people around him, briefly engaging in conversation with his other friends. They were always drawn back into the crowd, though, Rowen left to himself to cast wistful glances at a certain tall blond, or just stare at nothing. It was nearing midnight, the hour most anticipated this evening, when Rowen got up for another glass of punch. Everyone was on their toes, with two-and-a-half minutes left to count down. Rowen finished filling his glass, and almost ran into Sage when he turned around, punch sloshing out onto his hand. 

"Sorry, Sage. Didn't mean to--" 

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you got anything on me. Besides... I snuck up on you, not the other way around." He flashed a disarming smile, then leaned against the table, that fall of pale gold hiding much of his face from Rowen. His groupies lingered a few feet away, but none came any closer. Rowen noticed a distinct lack of whining. 

"Where's Rina?" The name came out with a bit more venom than intended. Sage turned his head to look at him again, looking a little surprised. 

"Bathroom... Why?" 

"Just shocked that she's not glued to your hip, is all." 

Whatever Sage was going to say to that was swallowed by the crowd as the countdown began. A new year would be on them soon. Sage was closer now, smiling down at him. Almost uncomfortably so. 

3. 

Sage leaned down, saying something that was lost to Rowen's ears. There was a strange light in those lavender eyes that made Rowen's breath quicken. 

2. 

A calloused hand was on his cheek, an arm snaking about his waist. His head was reeling, and he dreaded the cruel awakening he felt he was about to receive. _Sage would never... God, don't let me wake up yet._

1. 

"Happy New Year." Even with the roaring crowd in his ears, Rowen heard him clearly. Then lips were pressed to his, the arm around his waist drawing him closer. He went numb, unable to react. Sage drew away, confusion clear on his usually stoic face. That and... hurt? _Nonononono! Don't stop now!_ Before he knew what he was doing, his hands had tangled in Sage's precious hair, dragging that face back down to his. 

"Happy New Year, Sage," he whispered against parted lips, then sealed his own firmly against them. The return was searing, a dexterous tongue slipping into Rowen's mouth, a hand gripping the back of his shirt-- 

"Oh my God! Sage! You're kissing a guy!" Rina's squealing voice brought everything to a halt, Rowen feeling a burn rise to his cheeks as he remembered where they were. Sage detatched himself calmly, though his fingers stayed lightly on Rowen's arm. 

"I hadn't noticed, Rina." How Sage managed to stay so calm when suddenly _everyone's_ attention was suddenly on the two of them was beyond Rowen's comprehension. Mia was trying to hide a smile behind a well-placed hand, and Ryo was laughing openly. Kento had a dumbfounded expression on his face, but that was nothing new. Cye was positively beaming at the two of them. It was nice to see his friends didn't disapprove.   


* * * * *

  


Rowen peeled open his eyes, flinching at the sunlight streaming in. A sinking feeling came to him; had he been dreaming? He couldn't clearly remember anything, and he could have wept for it. Could have, and would have, if he hadn't become aware of the lean arm draped over his chest, the soft breath against his cheek. He turned his head, and was greeted by a small smile and sparkling violet eyes. 

Finis.   
  



End file.
